The one where Rachel leaves and never moves back
by desnoth00
Summary: Rachel and Ross get back together but then Rachel gets a job in Paris and moves there which leaves Ross and the rest of her friends behind. Ross moves on from Rachel and Rachel moves on from Ross. Rachel comes back for a visit and sees the new news that nobody told her about. Rachel gets jealous and goes back to Paris.


The one where Rachel leaves and never moves back

In the beginning Ross and Rachel are together but then break up because she decided to take the job in Paris. She's also taking their little girl with her. Ross cannot believe after all they have been through that Rachel is just going to walk away and move to a different country. Ross tries to convince her to stay and be with him but she refuses and still is going to Paris. She says goodbyes to everyone but Ross. The reason why she does not say goodbye to Ross is because she knows it will be hard since she still loves Ross but she knows this is the best thing to do for herself. Ross shows up at the airport looking for Rachel to say goodbye to her and give her a necklace with his name on it. He finds her just in time and hugs her from behind and she turns around and starts crying and he gives her the necklace and puts it on her. It's time for her to get on the plane and they say goodbye one last time. Rachel gets on the plane and calls Ross and says "Hey it's Rachel and goodbye for now, it was sweet that you came to the airport but you made it hard but I have to go to Paris I already accepted the job. As much as I want to stay I can't this is for the better for both of us. If you want to come to Paris to visit you can, but goodbye Ross I'll always love you." Ross finally listens to the voicemail when he returns back to his house and tries calling her back but she did not answer. Her plane lands and she finally checks her phone and sees that Ross called but she does not call him back because she knows it will end badly. She takes a cab and arrives at her house and she is starting to get everything put in place and get what she can done before she goes to bed. She needs to get to bed early because tomorrow is her first day at her new job. She is working for a magazine company and she is putting magazines together and printing them out. She finally goes to bed and sets her alarm and puts her phone on her night stand. Her alarm goes off and she is rushing to get ready because she snoozed her alarm a couple times. She arrives and goes to her office and she notices there was a coworker of hers that is pretty hot. He came in her office and greeted her with a coffee and from that point she knew she had to get closer with him. The good thing was their offices were next to each other's. They went to lunch together to Applebee's and he gave her his number and told her his name was Todd and she told him her name was Rachel. They started talking more at work and outside of work and they started going out for lunch with each other more often. They started going on dates with each other and they also had play dates with their kids since they were close in age. Meanwhile back in New York, Ross tried texting Rachel but she was ignoring all his texts while she was with Todd. Ross even tried calling her and she was ignoring Ross even though he wanted to ask about their child and how she was doing. He was thinking about going to Paris to surprise Rachel and their little girl but then Monica and Phoebe talk him out of it and tell him that Rachel already moved on and has a new boyfriend. Ross is upset and ends up going over to Phoebes and cries to her and they end up falling asleep in the same bed and they wake up and Phoebe yells at him and tells him to just get out of her house. So Ross gets dressed and gets out of her house and she slams the door behind him and he is confused. When he arrives back at his house he tries calling Phoebe to tell her nothing happened last night but she does not answer because she does not want to talk to him right now. She does not how she is going to explain to everyone what happened if they find out. It has been a couple days since Phoebe has talked to Ross and finally Ross shows up and they sit down and talk about it and Phoebe finds out nothing happened between them and she is so relieved. Phoebe and Ross start flirting with each other, talking more, and going on dates with each other. After a couple months of talking Ross asked out Phoebe and she said yes. They were dating for a little over a year when Phoebe found out she was pregnant. They found out she was having a baby boy. Ross wanted to tell Rachel about the baby but he figured she could wait until she came back. It has been over 2 years since Rachel has been in New York and seen all her old friends. Rachel and Todd broke up after being together for 2 years so she was going to get out of Paris for a little bit and surprise her friends in New York and come back and visit with her and Ross's child. She is on the plane and she calls Monica and asks if she is going to be busy that night and Monica tells Rachel she will be free, she asks if Monica can get everybody together and go to the coffee shop. Rachel's plane lands and she takes a cab to the coffee shop and everybody is there except Phoebe and Ross and she thought that was odd since she has not talked to Ross for over a year. Monica, Joey, and Chandler were all excited to see Rachel and Monica told Rachel that Ross and Phoebe had some news for all of them. Finally, they showed up together holding hands and Rachel's mouth drops and she is shocked to see that their dating and she notices Phoebe is pregnant and Rachel is kind of hurt by this because she thought Ross would call her and tell her since they used to tell each other everything. Ross sees Rachel and starts tearing up and wipes the tears away so nobody sees that he is crying. He is happy with Phoebe but seeing Rachel brings back every memory that they had and it breaks his heart. Rachel says she has to go to the bathroom and when she goes in there she goes into the stall and starts crying and looking at old pictures of her and Ross and thinks about how happy she was and she ruined all of it by moving to Paris. She regrets moving but she has to be happy for Phoebe and Ross so she goes back out there and smiles and acts like she's happy for them. Phoebe goes into labor and they rush her to the hospital but Rachel stays back and does not go to the hospital because she is to hurt to see their baby boy because she still loves Ross and wants him back in her life as her boyfriend and husband. After two weeks of staying in New York she gets on the plane to go back to Paris when Ross calls and explains everything that happened between him and Phoebe and Rachel says "its okay I understand, everyone basically forgot about me so I'm just going to go back to Paris and live my life I guess. Like I said before I moved, it's for the better." Ross doesn't know what to say to Rachel so he says "I love you and I always will but I need to start my new life and stop being obsessed with you like I have been for years." Rachel tells Ross bye and hangs up the phone because she's crying and didn't want to let Ross hear her.


End file.
